


A New Beginning

by LifeIsLikeRoses



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath of Sonic Forces, Alternate Universe, F/M, Reader isn't the Avatar, Redemption, Sonic Forces, some character development
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-03 13:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12749442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeIsLikeRoses/pseuds/LifeIsLikeRoses
Summary: When the war against Dr. Eggman ended, you felt relieved and went back to your everyday life, without worrying about any other dangers. On a certain day, you walked out during the nighttime and found a familiar jackal unconscious.





	1. Chapter 1

A few weeks passed as the war against Dr. Eggman ended, resulting in the Resistance winning the battle. Everything settled down, becoming tranquil as the aftermath of the war subsided. All was good as things were starting to become peaceful, with everyone finally moving on--well, almost everyone.

Infinite sat on the floor of a cold, dark cave. His bruises and cuts hadn't healed, which he got from the fight against Sonic. He clenched his stomach, feeling the hunger pangs course throughout his body. He hadn't eaten anything in a long time, due to him being long distances away from any cities, or anyone possibly helping him for that matter.

Who would help someone that had murdered people? Or someone that had almost destroyed the world?

No one.

No one in their right mind would ever help someone like him.

People would probably want him dead, or maybe they assumed that he already was; despite that being far from the truth.

The jackal gazed at the vermilion sky, noticing that the sun was fading from the horizon. He sighed breathlessly. Ever since day one, he began a routine at night to find anything useful for his injuries, or something to eat.  
He slowly brought himself off the ground, enduring the intense weight on his shoulders. Infinite trudged out of the cave, beginning his search.

Each step felt like his legs were going to give out on him. The cold wind harshly pushed him, almost as if he was going to fly away like a leaf. His body grew more warmer as he continued to drag himself, hazily looking forward.

Time passed as his body couldn't bear it anymore. His body, overwhelmed with heat, made him faint onto the cool grass.

**x X x**

You were currently on your way towards the grassy hills, where you had your small, organized spice garden. You had a reputation in your village for your adept cooking skills. You'd usually share your meals and your leftovers to anyone. Overall, you were a generally nice person, someone that people often looked up to and admired for your skill.

Nighttime had finally settled in as you were humming to yourself, shortly arriving at your garden. You bent down and began to pick a variety of spices, thoughtfully thinking up what recipes you'll make with them. As you placed the spices into your hand-basket, your ears picked up soft groans. 

It sounded like the groans were coming from nearby. Wondering if someone, or an animal was hurt, you followed after them. The sounds became more audible as you continued on, until you spotted a shadowy figure face down on the tall grass. By the look of the frame, you guessed that the person was a male. 

You noticed that he had gashes and bruises all over the front of his body. Dry blood stained his ruffled fur. You gulped, your blood running cold as you peered over his body. You hoped that he was still clinging onto dear life.

"Sir, are you okay?"

No response was given back to you. As you looked more closely, you thought that he looked more familiar than you thought. When you looked at his mask, your eyes widened. Your body trembled as you slowly backed away from his body. 

_'It's Infinite!'_

You covered your mouth, your breathing paced from the sight before you. You heard all about him and Dr. Eggman wanting to obliterate the world. There were also reports of him destroying cities and killing innocent people. But for some strange reason, he was here, injured and barely breathing.

It looked like he's been through a lot since these past few weeks. You felt that he got what he deserved and was punished for what he done, but you also couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He was beaten by the Resistance and probably didn't know where else to go.

Since he teamed up with Dr. Eggman, it was no wonder why he didn't seek any help. People would probably refuse to help him, or they'd be too scared to do so. You chewed on your lip. Despite Infinite's intentions a few weeks ago, you couldn't just leave him here to die. You believed that some people deserve second chances, but only if they put forth the effort to do so.

You believed that he could change.

You stuck to your thoughts and walked over to Infinite. You grasped both of his wrists and carefully suspended him on your shoulders; he was much more lighter than you expected. As you walked down towards your house, you couldn't help but think:

_'I hope I won't regret this.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo~! (; v ; )/  
> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter~.  
> This is my first Sonic fanfic. owo  
> I'd like to know what you thought of it, or give me any constructive criticism so that I could improve on the second chapter.  
> Thank you again~! ( ^ v ^)/  
> (I'm sorry if the summary of my story sucks. ^n^'')


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to extend the ending chapter by one. So, the third chapter will have the smut instead.  
> I wanted to develop Infinite's and the Readers relationship a bit and expand upon it.  
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter~! ovo  
> And please give me constructive criticisms. ^w^  
> NOTE | 11/26/17: Okay, so the third chapter will be the longest one in the series, and will take more time for me to write it out. So. . . It'll be awhile for the third chapter to come out. But I say it'll be well worth the wait~.

A powerful warmth welcomed Infinite, finally feeling content for the first time. It was a breath of fresh air to him, after the weeks he spent having to survive on his own. 

It was nice, cozy, and. . . soft?

His eyes flew open. He scanned the dim room, noticing his mask beside him, on top of a wooden desk. You were sitting beside him, breathing a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness. I'm glad you're alright. I thought you were a goner." you said, showing concern for the injured jackal.

He only stared at you, speechless to whether or not if he was dreaming, or if this was actually real. If this wasn't a dream, he was relieved that he was alive. But what he couldn't believe was that he was saved by a [mobian/human]. A small, weak [mobian/human] ended up saving him. Those words swirled in his head, repeating itself countless times.

His blood began to boil. There was no way he was going to let you assist him. He attempted to get up, but was struck with sharp pain's coming from his abdomen.

Infinite stumbled and fell onto the floor, gripping his stomach. "Whoa, whoa! Don't push yourself. Your wounds are still healing." you told him, reaching your hand towards his wrist, but was smacked away. Infinite's eyes narrowed. "Where the hell am I?" he exclaimed.

You rubbed your hand. "Um, we're in Emerald Grove." you replied. Infinite raised his brow, unfamiliar with the name. You took a step back from him, "Uh, I know you're confused and all," you started, pointing over to the door. "But how about we have a proper meal first? I'm sure your hungry." you said, smiling slightly.

Infinite shot you a confused look as you walked out of the room. Why were you so calm with him? Considering that he almost ended the world and that he killed innocent bystanders. He just wasn't sure why. Unless you didn't know him, or were aware of his actions. But he highly doubt it.

He shook his head, perishing any other thoughts, and wandered out of your room.

A pleasant aroma met his nose when he walked into the kitchen. His stomach grumbled loudly as he smelt the delicious scents. He saw you sitting at the table, waiting patiently for him. As Infinite sat down, he looked down to see a creamy white soup with chunks of chicken in it; with different types of herbs mixed into the dish.

His mouth watered as he ogled the delectable meal. He spooned the soup and sipped it. You watched him eat your soup with a satisfied grin. "So, Infinite, how do you feel?" you asked. He looked up from his soup, eyeing you from across the table.

"I feel fine. . .?" he answered, furrowing his brows. A nagging feeling hit him as he held in his anger. You grinned widely, "That's good to hear. A friend of mine tended to your injuries and told me that you were lucky." you said, sipping your tea.

Mixed emotions filled the air around him when he looked down at his bandaged wounds. You glanced over at Infinite, noticing that he seemed distressed.

"Is something wrong?" 

Infinite's blue and yellow eyes glared at you. "Why are you helping me?" he demanded. Your eyes widened, surprised from his outburst. "Well. . ." you fumbled with your fingers. "When I found you unconscious and hurt, I felt bad for you. It just seemed like you were having a rough time out there. I mean, I understand how people feel about you and how your actions affected them greatly, but I just--" you exhaled, staring straight ahead.

"I just believe that you can change." you said with a stern tone, placing your hands on your lap. Infinite couldn't describe how he felt when you admitted to wanting him to change his ways. You were the first person in weeks that actually helped him out. Whenever he encountered someone, they would usually run away from him. 

But you weren't afraid to aid Infinite. That was what set you apart from everybody else.

". . .I see."

You stared at him blankly, expecting him to at least be more expressive. You smirked, "For someone who was once vocal about ending our world, you sure don't talk too much." you jokingly said. Infinite frowned, "Shut up. I'm just. . . speechless to my current situation," he crossed his arms. "Over these past few weeks, I wasn't expecting any of this to happen."

_'That's understandable. Considering that some people still haven't moved on.'_

Spurts of energy affected you, thinking up many ways on guiding him and teaching him certain things. But first:

"How about I show you around our little village?"


	3. Part 1

You couldn't believe how time passed by so quickly, almost as if it went by with a blink of an eye. It had been three months ever since you took the jackal into your lovely little abode. You had introduced the people in your village to Infinite, informing them that they have nothing to fear of him and that he's changing his ways.

Suspecting right away that after you introduced him to the residents, many of them would start to suspect whether or not he actually changed, or ever changed at all. That was what you expected. But what you didn't expect was that some people thought you were working alongside him. Helping him and Dr. Eggman to one day take over the world again. Which you thought was completely ridiculous. 

At least your one friend, Blake, seemed to have believed you and did his best to reach out towards Infinite -- even if he was afraid of him. You were glad that things were going smoothly, despite how it was in the beginning.

Infinite, at first, was reluctant to even go along with your plan on presenting him to the other villagers. But you assured him that it would be best for him to be known in the village, instead of being hidden away in your house, and being found out later on. In spite of your intentions, he still felt uneasy about your idea:

"I don't know how I feel about this, [Name]." he softly spoke, watching people from the glass window, observing many of them talking to one another, or were off doing their business. You looked away from your mirror, eyeing him from the side as you were busy managing your messy hair.

"Hmm? How come?" you questioned, brushing through your tangled locks. He glanced over at you, as he breathed a bit abnormally. "I just know things aren't going to go well." he said.

You put down your brush and looked over at Infinite, "Why would you think that?" you asked, before noticing how nervous Infinite was.

"You know why."

"Well. . . yes. I know why you're acting this way, but I'm sure everything's going to be alright," you assured him, giving him a small grin. "I'll be there by your side. Even if people still suspect you on being Eggman's side, I'll still be right next to you." 

Infinite stared straight into your [E/C] eyes. He still couldn't believe how open-minded and nice you were being, or how patient you were towards him. Someone would have probably swindled you, or use your kindness as an advantage for them. Heck, maybe if he was still on Eggman side, he possibly could've tricked you. But that was his past self.

He slowly exhaled and nodded. "Okay. I think I'm ready." Your smile grew wider. "Alright. Let's head out~" 

****

**x X x**

"Infinite, could I ask you a question?" you asked, as you were busy preparing dinner for you both. He stared at you with a questionable look. "Sure. What is it?" he responded, wondering what you wanted to ask him.

You briefly averted your attention from your cooking onto Infinite. "I've been wondering this for some time, but. . . is Infinite your actual name?" you wondered, then immediately held your arms up in defense. "I mean, I don't think Infinite is a bad name. It's just, to me, it doesn't really sound like a real name." 

Hearing your question reminded him of his past memories, before he was promoted the title of the Ultimate Mercenary:

_Thrashing was heard from inside the bosses room, where the many members of the Jackal Squad heard the loud commotion. One of the members sighed and asked, "What's happening this time?"_

_"It seems Silas has failed one of his missions, again."_

_"You've gotta be kidding me. Another one?"_

_"Seems that way."_

_"How the hell is his sister and him still in our squad?"_

_The female jackal shrugged. "Don't know," A smirk formed on her lips. "Probably because the boss has a thing for his sister."_

_"Can't really blame 'im for tha--"_

_The door swung open as a bruised black jackal was harshly thrown onto the ground. The squad leader bent down and grabbed the front of his collar, staring at him face-to-face._

_"You better not mess up your next mission, little pup. Or you and your sister will end up as vulture bait." Lifting a brow as he wore a smug grin. "Unless that's exactly what you want."_

_Silas didn't respond, as he bit down on his tongue to stop him from making any negative remarks. "No, sir." he managed to speak with a strained voice. His squad leader's eyes squinted, releasing his grip on Silas's choker and walking back to his room as he muttered the words 'useless' and 'weak'._

_A few of his jackal members gaped down at him, watching him as he tried to regain back his breath, while the others dispersed._

_This was what Silas had to deal with from time-to-time._

Infinite mentally shook his head, breaking him away from his thoughts. He glanced at you, noticing how interested you looked. "No. Infinite isn't my actual name. It's actually Silas."

Your head tilted to the side. "Silas?" you said out loud. "That's a pretty cool name. Way more better than Infinite." You looked at him for a brief moment, spotting out his disapproved face. "Oh, uh, no offense!" you frantically said.

Infinite shook his head, chuckling to himself. "I take great offense to that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah. . . I kinda decided to split up chapter three into two parts, instead of putting it all into one. XD  
> I will include more of this Infinite's AU background in the next chapter (or I'll edit this chapter to add more to it), since we really don't have a clear grasp on his actual backstory, except that he's the ultimate mercenary.  
> Can't really say when the second part will come out, but it will be soon. ^w^

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo~! (; v ; )/  
> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter~.  
> This is my first Sonic fanfic. owo  
> I'd like to know what you thought of it, or give me any constructive criticism so that I could improve on the second chapter.  
> Thank you again~! ( ^ v ^)/  
> (I'm sorry if the summary of my story sucks. ^n^'')


End file.
